


The Greeter's guilt

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: 123 Slaughter Me Street, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Confessions, Demons, Hauntings, Nightmares, POV First Person, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The Greeter has been having second thoughts on tormenting Tim Denson as of late. Maybe a talk with two nightmares would ease her personal guilt. Note, I don't own 123 Slaughter Me Street, or Five Nights at Freddy's.
Kudos: 2





	The Greeter's guilt

I hated waiting to greet Tim Denson as he walked through the creaking and decrepit house, as his footsteps echoed through the wooden floorboards. Surely it was time for him to move on now, even though the police were after him? "Are you there Tim? Your prospects are quite grim?" He screamed at my questioning rhymes, but I'd lost interest in taking him down to size. "W-w-hat do you want The Greeter? Just leave me alone you pink monsterous creature!" He rhymed with a stutter as I moved to leave the room, that sometimes felt like a cold tomb. 

"To ask you a question Mr Denson. Why do you still grieve?" I waited for a reply off Tim, as my rivals wasn't quite as spry. He just shrugged with a sad sigh. "Because of what your master Nightmare made me do, do you think that's not good enough too?" I fell silent, as my mouth stilled. Hearing the ghost of his daughter's voice still chilled me to the bone, as I could tell my words hit too close to home . "Why did you do it Daddy? I only wanted to give you a good surprise. Please just look into my eyes!" 

He backed away as the daughter materialised, with a mixture of fear and horror in his own eyes. Then he explained as the tell-tale footsteps of the Follower echoed through the hallway three doors down, while my face contorted into a frown. "I'm sorry my daughter, but I feel like I oughta. Run as fast as I can, before the Follower catches me like the Gingerbread man! Your death was an accident, I panicked. While Nightmare made my behaviour take a turn for the manic! Why I shouldn't have overreacting, causing this to happen. But at least it wasn't anything like William Afton's Funtime contraptions." 

Before the Follower could make his jumpy boast, Tim Denson had vanished, almost like his own daughters' ghost. I moved to leave, but the Follower stopped me with soured glee. "Why are you leaving to run Greeter? You're no better then that scum, Tim always ruins my fun!" 

I quickly explained while getting a rain coat, for the journey would no doubt be like a stormy boat. "Dear Follower, I hate to dash. But I've got a portal to catch. You see there was a rumour quite interesting, about a man who created animatronics that are quite lethally stunning. So you can sure wait a while, for I'm gonna head over. All across to the state of Utah!" 

The Follower was then bemused 

Feeling confused and needing answers, I left New York for the Afton Family mansion. It wasn't what I expected, all out in the town of Hurricane, Utah as the rainy night piled like water. The post was all piled up and rotting, along with a fire that needed extinguishing. But just as I was about to grab a fire extinguisher, somebody else grabbed my arm, like another version of me, the pink Greeter. 

Oh my, how surprising, this I didn't expect, as a hole covered purple eyed, blue rabbit out of the left side of the shadows crept. "My , my. A new player in this game. What do ya want from Nightmare Bonnie the bunny?" His fingers had drills, there were fangs for teeth and a nasty


End file.
